yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Onizuka/Gallery
Officials FullGoOnizuka-0.png|Full body view of Go. Goface.png|Go's face. B 10 (2).jpg|Go's face S2 b_7.png|Go Onizuka's face S2 after he became hybrid Weekly Shonen Jump Yusaku and "Firewall Dragon" in Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine March 2017.jpg|Go in Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine March 2017. E46050a7.jpg|Go,Yusaku and Takeru and Weekly Shonen Jump May 2018 Openings & Endings With the Wind Op1 Go Onizuka.png|Go Onizuka in Op 1. Op 1 Go with Suplex and Great Ogre.png|Go with "Gouki Suplex" and "Gouki The Great Ogre" in Op 1. Go forward Op_2_Go.png|Go in op 2 Op_2_Go_behind_Soul_Tech.png|Go in op 2 Believe In Magic Ed1 Go Onizuka.png|Go Onizuka in Ed 1. Writing Life Go in ED 2.jpg|Go with "Gouki The Great Ogre" in Ed 2 BOY Ed_3_Go_onizuka.png|Go with Kenmochi and Yoroizaka in ending 3 Glory Ed 4 Go and Kengo.jpg|Go and Kengo Dojun in ending 4 Ed 4 Go and Blood Shepherd.jpg|Go and Blood Shepherd in ending 4 ED 4 version 2 Go and Kengo.jpg|Go and Kengo Dojun in version 2 of Glory ED 4 version 2 Go and Blood Shepherd.jpg|Go with Blood Shepherd in version 2 of Glory DVDs and CDs Vrains DVD vol 2.png|Go and Blue Angel on the 2nd DVD cover. VRAINS_DVD_6.jpg|Go Onizuka in 6th DVD cover Vrains dvd cover 19.jpg|Go Onizuka with Blue Maiden on dvd cover 19 DVD duel box 7.jpg|Go Onizuka with Playmaker od duel box 7 for dvd Anime Episode 3 Ep003 GO angry.png|GO is furious that Playmaker refuses his challenge. Ep003 Go's training room.png|Go's training room. Ep003 Go and his manager.png|Go and his manager meet Akira Zaizen. Ep003 Go logs in.png|Go logs in to Link VRAINS. Episode 4 Ep004 Den City's orphanage.png|Go in Den City's orphanage. Ep004 Go's Duelist Data.png|Go's Duelist Data. Ep004 Playmaker forced to Duel Go.png|GO vs Playmaker. Ep004 Playmarker vs GO.png|GO vs Playmaker. Ep004 GO activates his Skill.png|GO activates his Skill. Ep004 Go makes a circuit appear.png|GO makes his circuit appear. Ep004 GO after crossing the portal.png|GO crossing the Arrowhead portal. Ep004 Go Link Summons Gouki The Great Ogre.png|Go Link Summons "Gouki The Great Ogre". Episode 5 Ep005 Go defeated.png|Go defeated. Ep005 Playmarker defeats Go.png|Go defeated by Playmaker. Episode 22 Ep022 Go Onizuka arriving.png|Go comes to save Makoto Kimishima. Ep022 Go Onizuka saves Makoto.png|Go saves Makoto. Ep022 Go's manager and Go.png|Go's manager tells Go that it wasn't his fault for Makoto's condition. Ep022 Go meets Yusaku.png|Go meets Yusaku. Ep022 Go challenges Genome.png|Go challenges Doctor Genome. Episode 23 Ep023 Doctor Genome vs GO.png|Go vs. Doctor Genome. Ep023 Genome confronts Go in a Speed Duel.png|Genome tells Go that he knew his tactic. Ep023 Dark Onizuka.png|Go as "Dark Onizuka". Ep023 Dark Onizuka spits out Poison Mist on Genome's face.png|"Dark Onizuka" spits out "Gouki Poison Mist" on Genome's face. Ep023 Dark Onizuka activates his Skill.png|"Dark Onizuka" activates his Skill. Ep023 Dreadrat bites Dark Onizuka.png|The second effect of "Hellix Gothiclone" inflicts damage to "Dark Onizuka" equal to the Released "Hellix Dreadrat"'s ATK. Ep023 Octolock protects Dark Onizuka.png|"Dark Onizuka" activates the effect of "Gouki Octolock" to halve the damage of "Hellix Necro Darwin"'s ATK. Ep023 Dark Onizuka takes the half of damage.png|"Dark Onizuka" takes the half of damage equal to "Hellix Necro Darwin"'s ATK by discarding "Gouki Octolock". Ep023 Yusaku going to help Dark Onizuka.png|Yusaku decides to help "Dark Onizuka". Episode 24 Ep024 Dark Onizuka's mask dissolved.png|"Dark Onizuka"'s mask dissolved. Ep024 Go takes the virus program from Genome.png|Go takes the virus program from Genome. Ep024 Playmaker teaming up with Go and blue angel.png|Go teams up with Playmarker and Blue Angel. Ep024 Go onizuka watching.png|Go, Den City orphanage owner and the kids watching Kitamura's army confronted The Knights of Hanoi. Episode 25 Ep025 Go declaring his attack.png|Go declaring his attack on a Knight of Handoi Ep025 Go watching the duel with the children.png|Go watching the duel between Baira and Blue Angel with the kids at the orphanage Episode 32 Ep032 Go in shocked.png|Go in shock as he see the tower of Handoi absorbing everything in Link Vrains Ep032 Go sitting.png|Full body of Go sitting Ep032 Go leaving.png|Go leaving the orphanage Ep032 Yusaku, Aoi and Go entering link vrains.png|Go with Yusaku Fujiki and Aoi Zaizen heading into link vrains Ep032 Blue angel, Playmaker and Go.png|Go with Blue Angel and Playmaker Ep032 Go and Ai.png|Go seeing Ai Episode 39 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-002.png|Go talking to his manager YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-006.png|Go smiling YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-005.png|Go seeing Playmaker arrive Ep039 Go.png|Go link summoning YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-020.png|Go activating his two spell cards YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-018.png|Go declaring his move YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-016.png|Go showing determination with his smile YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-013.png|Go with all the children at the orphanage YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-012.png|Go standing YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-007.png|Go looking at Revolver Episode 40 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-40-Img-001.png|Go determined to defeat Revolver YGO-VRAINS-Ep-40-Img-016.png|Go worried by Revolver's move YGO-VRAINS-Ep-40-Img-011.png|Go with the children of the orphanage YGO-VRAINS-Ep-40-Img-005.png|Go being defeated by Revolver YGO-VRAINS-Ep-40-Img-018.png|The frame with a picture of Go with the children of the orphanage breaks YGO-VRAINS-Ep-40-Img-019.png|Go smiling to Playmaker saying its all up to him as he is being turn into data Episode 46 Ep046 Go waking up.png|Go waking up after being saved Season 2 Episode 47 Ep047 Hayami with Go.png|Go with Hayami Ep047 Go Onizuka.png|Go telling Akira Zaizen that he will work for Sol Tech Episode 50 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-50-Img-015.png|Go arguing with Kengo Dojun Episode 51 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-51-Img-002.png|Go happy to see Playmaker YGO-VRAINS-Ep-51-Img-004.png|Go Onizuka meets Soulburner Go vs soulburner.jpg|Go vs Soulburner YGO-VRAINS-Ep-51-Img-007.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-51-Img-011.png|Go remembering the past YGO-VRAINS-Ep-51-Img-010.png|Little Go Onizuka Ep. 51 Go chases away the journalists.png|Go chasing all the journalists away YGO-VRAINS-Ep-51-Img-008.png|Go Onizuka with Soulburner YGO-VRAINS-Ep-51-Img-013.png|Go Onizuka angry Episode 52 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-52-Img-005.png|Go Onizuka Tumblr p8tmlgMIZK1wlpki3o1 1280.jpg|Go being lean a hand by Soulburner Tumblr p8tmlgMIZK1wlpki3o3 1280.jpg|Go refusing Soulburner's hand YGO-VRAINS-Ep-52-Img-013.png|Go Onizuka angry Episode 74 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-74-Img-000.png|Go in a duel room YGO-VRAINS-Ep-74-Img-011.png|Go Onizuka finds Earth and Aqua Go Onizuka vs Earth.png|Go Onizuka vs Earth YGO-VRAINS-Ep-74-Img-015.png|Go Onizuka chased by Earth YGO-VRAINS-Ep-74-Img-017.png|Go Onizuka challenges Earth to a duel Episode 75 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-75-Img-001.png|Go Onizuka tells that he's an AI too YGO-VRAINS-Ep-75-Img-013.png|Go Onizuka sees other world YGO-VRAINS-Ep-75-Img-005.png|Go Onizuka loses life points YGO-VRAINS-Ep-75-Img-006.png|Go Onizuka loses on his training YGO-VRAINS-Ep-75-Img-010.png|Go Onizuka reaches his limit YGO-VRAINS-Ep-75-Img-016.png|Go Onizuka uses his skill YGO-VRAINS-Ep-75-Img-008.png|Go Onizuka stops the attack and Playmaker is shocked YGO-VRAINS-Ep-75-Img-011.png|Go Onizuka syncho summons YGO-VRAINS-Ep-75-Img-012.png|Go Onizuka declares attack YGO-VRAINS-Ep-75-Img-020.png|Go Onizuka captures Earth YGO-VRAINS-Ep-75-Img-021.png|Ai angry at Go Onizuka Episode 81 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-81-Img-000.png|Go Onizuka on special training YGO-VRAINS-Ep-81-Img-005.png|Go Onizuka watches Go Onizuka vs Playmaker.png|Go Onizuka vs Playmaker YGO-VRAINS-Ep-81-Img-012.png|Go Onizuka merged with Earth's data YGO-VRAINS-Ep-81-Img-011.png|Go Onizuka summons G Golem Crystal Heart YGO-VRAINS-Ep-81-Img-008844.png|Go Onizuka duels Playmaker Episode 82 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-82-Img-003.png|Go Onizuka smiling YGO-VRAINS-Ep-82-Img-013.png|Go Onizuka with Earth in him YGO-VRAINS-Ep-82-Img-011.png|Go Onizuka and Firewall Dragon YGO-VRAINS-Ep-82-Img-006.png|Go Onizuka angry YGO-VRAINS-Ep-82-Img-015.png|Go Onizuka reaches for Playmaker Ep082 Go crying.jpg|Go Onizuka cries YGO-VRAINS-Ep-82-Img-0188554.jpg|Ai eats Go Onizuka's program YGO-VRAINS-Ep-82-Img-017.png|Go Onizuka and Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-82-Img-019.png|Go Onizuka log out by force Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Go Onizuka